


Always coming back to you

by moonyblouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (?) that tag is really weird thinking about it, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, CEO Harry, Feminization, Fingering, Gag, In case you had any doubt, Knotting, M/M, Model Louis, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Office Sex, Omega Louis, PWP without Porn, Pregnant Louis, Smutty, Surprise Sex, Top Harry, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyblouie/pseuds/moonyblouie
Summary: Harry's been missing Louis for eight days, and eight days without his Omega feels like decades in his pre-rut state.Louis happens to come back to him earlier than planned.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 343





	Always coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessLouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLouuu/gifts).



> Hi :3  
> English isn't my mothertongue so there's probably a lot of mistakes in this. I hope you'll enjoy anyway <3
> 
> The end is kind of rushed, sorry !
> 
> Caro, thanks for being so supportive. @BlueSoulLarrie on Twitter!

It had been a very busy last few weeks for Harry, and the Alpha didn’t recognize himself anymore. He was never tender with his employees, always the demanding man, but never ever had he been so mean and violent with his words. He snapped to anyone who came to him, even those who weren’t completely useless.

He had no excuses, really, and he knew he should apologize for his cruel behaviour, but he had too much pent-up frustration to even think about it. The only being who would have been able to help him let off some steam was his Omega, but the boy was too busy flaunting his curvy body in front of random cameras in Italy.

Louis had been away for 8 days, and if Harry was honest with himself, he wouldn’t have been half as stressed if he had had his Omega to cuddle every night. To know Louis was alone in Italy, exposed to predatory looks also made him uneasy. His boy was fierce, and independent, but Harry couldn’t help the urge, the want to keep him close and to protect him every chance he got.

The Alpha hadn’t been surprised when Louis’ career took off, but despite the unmatched pride he had felt, the tug at his heart had been painful: he wouldn’t be able to protect the omega the way he always wanted too. It was toxic behaviour, to be so scared of letting your mate go, but Harry knew better: Louis was perfect, from his long eyelashes and curvy body to his bubbly personality. It was hard not to think of Alphas and Betas snatching him away, especially when he was photographed in wet swimsuits. Harry, up to some point, loved to see people drooling on Louis… but only when he was there, smirking tauntingly, as he was the one allowed to hold him close.

He was the only one who could caress his soft skin, his large hips and meaty thighs while fucking hard into the wet Omega.

The video he had received the day before of Louis posing in his work attire had definitely Harry’s day better, but it had also been irritating to see his Omega without being able to peel the bottom of the swimwear off his plump ass, to reveal the hole he was familiar with, pink, tight and tiny.

Groaning, the alpha buried his face in his hands. Yes, it had been a stressful week, but it wasn’t finished yet, and he still had a couple more hours to stay in his office. Now wasn’t the time to think about his knot buried in Louis’ wet heat, or he would have to stay all night there.

The alpha sighed, standing up. He deserved a cup of coffee – maybe two. He was tired, his sleep scheduled being out of whack without his Omega reminding him to go to sleep.

Without a look back, he left his office, noticing that most of his employees had left and went to the little, comfy space he had set up for the rare moments he could enjoy a break. Liam was there, drinking a steaming tea as he texted on his phone. As he heard Harry coming closer, the wrinkles on his forehead vanished, and a mischievous smirk made an appearance on his lips.

Liam wasn’t an impish person and could only be described as a nice, laid-back guy. The times Harry had seen him getting a little puckish were few, and far in between. It only ever happened with Louis, when Liam wouldn’t be able to resist his best friend’s puppy eyes. The Alpha was a softie at heart, so the tired boss didn’t really know how to react at the smirk adorning his friend’s mouth.

“You look like shit, mate.” The brown-eyed Alpha laughed quietly. “Louis hasn’t been away for long, and it looks like you haven’t slept for a decade.”

Harry’s answering smile was weak. Liam often joked about the fact that Louis was mothering his mate like an adult-sized child. It was something they laughed about all the time and Liam didn’t need to know, but at the end of the day, it often ended up with Harry thrusting deep into Louis. The Omega might be looking after him, he was the only Alpha who could take care of Louis as the boy wanted to be taken care of.

Harry’s fists clenched just thinking about it.

“Thanks, Liam. As if you’re any better when Niall’s away…” He muttered, pouring some cold coffee in a paper cup – the reusable cups being one of Louis’ requests. The boy had rented over the issue for an hour straight until Harry had indulged him and bought paper cups instead of plastic cups. The Omega had been furious when he noticed a week later that Harry hadn’t set up a trash reserved for paper waste.

“Harry, you’ve drunk your weight in coffee today, and you don’t even like coffee. And you weigh quite a lot, buddy.”

“And now, I’m not only looking terrible, I’m also fat. Thank you, lad, thank you.” The frustrated Alpha grumbled grumpily. He didn’t even have the energy to bicker as he always did. He was so out of it he barely heard Liam protesting, stating Harry’s muscle mass was fucking heavy.

Liam ended up straying away after being confronted to Harry’s sour mood, but his smirk lingered, aggravating the other Alpha even more. “Bastard,” he muttered as he drunk the last drop of the hated beverage before throwing the cup in the trash. He hated that he would also have to apologize to Liam now.

That would wait for a few more days. Harry didn’t feel like doing anything before Louis’ return.

Heading back to his office, the few employees he crossed path with lowered their heads, Alphas included. That alone said something about the Alpha’s attitude during the past few days: Harry was a respected boss, not a feared one, and he hated himself for deteriorating the working environment of his workers.

His steps led him to the ajar door leading to his office, and he frowned. His PA must have gone home without closing it behind him, and it only gave him more reasons to grouse. Was it difficult to close the fucking door? No, it wasn’t. His frustration was incredibly high for such a trivial matter, but it climaxed when he realized the lights were deemed, but still on.

The Alpha was about to insult the poor beta for not being able to switch off the fucking light when he realized a smell that wasn’t there before was filling the room with its fragrance. It was soft, and sweet, a tad fruity.

He could recognize this smell anywhere.

“Omega.” He grunted loudly without intending to – Harry realized then and there that he might have been on edge because of Louis’ absence, but his rut was also probably a lot closer than he thought. Tomorrow, or the day after that, he would be reduced to a sex-crazed beast for sure.

Maybe earlier, if Louis tempted him… and Louis was definitely trying to entice his Alpha. He was a temptress at heart.

The boy was sat on the desk in a swimsuit from the collection he was shooting for. His golden thighs were spread, exposing the tiny bump of his dick under the white fabric, and his soft belly was on display for Harry to see. His nipples were covered with an upper piece of fabric that resembled a bra, the white of it making him look angel-like.

His dainty shoulders were oiled with a glittery product and his pits were devoid of any body hair. When Harry’s eyes reached the omega’s face, he had to take a breath. The boy’s makeup was very light, his cheekbones enhanced and his eyelids golden. But what really held the Alpha’s attention was the blue dazzling eyes of his Louis. Nothing in the world had this colour, and Harry felt at peace diving into their depth.

The man was so entranced with Louis he hadn’t moved away from the door, and Louis let out a cute giggle.

“I’ve heard you’ve been cranky without me Alpha, that’s not nice.” He smiled, his thin pink lips catching the subdued light and entrancing Harry.

His hands were resting on his thighs, and Harry growled when he noticed that Louis had put his ring back on his left hand. The little diamond was adorning his thin finger prettily, and Harry loved it, especially in his pre-rut state. His possessiveness was reaching unprecedented levels. The insignificant fact that Louis was smelling slightly different was prompting him to rip off his cute swimwear and mark him all over.

Broken out of his daze, Harry slammed the door behind him, taking big strides towards Louis. As much as he wanted to fuck Louis, he needed to get a good sniff of him before anything else, and his hands found their way easily on his child-bearing hips as he buried his nose in one of the prettiest part of the Omega’s body: his marked neck.

Harry felt the boy exhale slowly, but he could hear the faint beat of his heart, hurried and relentless. On the opposite of Harry’s beliefs, smelling his mate wasn’t easing his inner alpha. Something about Louis’ smell was off. They had been dating for 6 years and married for 4, and never before had his Louis smelt like that.

It wasn’t a bad smell, per se, just different. But in the state Harry was in, the change wasn’t welcomed. He needed the smell of his Louis, mixed with his own, and nothing else – though slick and cum could be tolerated. The Omega was caressing his hair, and Harry might be frantic about smelling his boy, Louis’ heart was beating so erratically, he really got worried.

“Has something happened to you, Omega?”

“Yes, daddy, you happened.” Louis answered in a whine. His cheeks were getting red, and Harry could see the soft smile on his lips now that he had part from Louis’ neck.

“Tell me.” He demanded. Now, he wasn’t joking. Was he being disrespected by his own Omega? His inner Alpha was getting aggravated and was yearning for Louis’ hole.

“You’re gonna be a real daddy now, Alpha.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat, his attention being reduced to Louis’ smiling face and Louis’ belly.

“We’re going to be the parents of a little puppy, Hazza.” The Omega repeated tearily, taking Harry angular jaw in his hands, not expecting for Harry’s lips to collide with his own so violently.

The kiss was urgent, whispered thank you’s echoing in the room and Harry engulfed Louis’ delicate frame with his muscled arm. He didn’t even realize he was scenting him heavily, wrapping the Omega in his strong Alpha pheromones.

“Oh my god, Lou, I can’t believe it.” The alpha said, his deep voice making Louis shivers, before he started kissing Louis again, massaging his thighs and hips in his big hands. “You’re going to be the best mummy in the worldwide world, looking so pretty full of my baby.”

Louis moaned in the kiss, his lips feeling raw already from kissing Harry. He was feeling warm with happiness and desire, and he knew his Alpha would take care of him. Harry was a delight, really.

“If I wasn’t in such a good mood, I’d reprimand you for being very mean to your workers, Alpha.” The Omega said, holding his mate close, and Harry laughed against his lips.

“I was Louis deprived; I had a good excuse.” The strong man smiled softly, stealing a moan out of his spouse as his hands were rubbing his sides, dangerously nearing the aim of the bra-like piece of cloth. “Now, I can have you all for myself… even though I’m sharing you with someone else already.”

Whining, the small boy gripped on his mate’s shoulders, his legs tightly wrapped around the man’s slender waist. Harry loved when Louis got like that, all soft and needy, and he was getting hard at the thought of him being soft and needy, but with a round belly between them. He couldn’t wait for Louis to show, and his Alpha was feeling so much lighter now that he knew the reason behind Louis’ change of smell.

Trailing his lips on Louis’ throat, Harry was tasting a piece of paradise. He could hear tiny little moans coming out of his omega, and he was so glad he had the delicious being back in his arms. Then, he just wanted him naked.

Caressing Louis’ skin, he distracted the omega’s with kisses and easily sneaked his right hand behind Louis’ back to undo the top of his swimwear. The soft white piece made of soft material fell on the desk, uncovering the Omega’s puffy nipples.

“They look so sensitive, Omega.” Harry noted, blowing on the tiny nubs.

“The bra rubbed against them all day long.” Louis explained, breathing heavily. He could feel Harry’s mouth nearing the tip of his tit, and the Alpha’s hard cock rubbing between his thighs. He was desperate for his husband’s mouth and didn’t hesitate to run a hand though the short curl to bring his face closer to his chest.

The Alpha’s lips wrapping around the nub felt overwhelming. Louis couldn’t help himself when he tightened his grip around Harry’s waist with his legs and pulled at the short curls violently. The man grunted, the vibrations of it being almost too much for Louis.

“Alpha… please, need more.” The Omega begged, actively rutting against his husband’s bulge. His nipple was wet with saliva, almost drippingly so, when Harry attacked the other fiercely. The smell of slick was driving him crazy, as was the feeling of Louis’ little dick against his pelvis.

Once both nips were wet, puffy and extremely sensitive, Harry decided it was time to get down to business. “You’re so eager, my love.”

“I missed you so much, Daddy.” Louis answered, his hand still buried in the hair at his nape. His thighs were shaking and drenched with sweet smelling slick. The swimsuit that covered his bottom was sticking to his plump ass, and the rosy head of his dick was peaking obscenely, his form distinguishable under the thin piece of cloth.

Harry was always fascinated with Louis’ dick. It was so cute, so little. Sticking to his belly, precum was oozing out of it, the golden flesh of Louis’ belly becoming humid with it - Louis’ full belly, that carried their pup.

“Spread your legs more, love.” Harry ordered, detaching Louis’ legs from him. As much as he wanted to touch, he also wanted to see his boy, to admire him in all his beauty and vulnerability.

Louis’ cheeks were red, his forehead sweaty, and his body gorgeous. His lips were raw, as red as his nipples and Harry had to focus on his own breathing: Louis literally took his breath away.

“Lie down.”

The Omega complied easily, his back hitting the hard wood gently, and bringing his feet on the desk. In this position, Harry had the opportunity to see clearly the fabric of the swimwear stuck between Louis’ cheeks, and the drenched skin of his inner thighs and ass. With every inhaling, the Omega’s belly would cave a little, and Harry couldn’t wait to bury himself deeply inside of him.

With careful motions, he took off the dripping panties, the smell hitting him harder than before. He had been rock-hard for what felt like hours, but he still had to prep Louis, to make him feel good.  
As Louis whined, he slapped the skin of his thighs, before soothing the boy with his tongue. He had discovered early on how Louis loved the pain, the sting of Harry’s hand on his balls, dick, hole and thighs, but the boy, more than anything loved to feel his alpha’s mouth on the places he had been spanked. And Harry… he was a weak man and relinquished in it.

“When have you waxed baby? You’re pretty down there,” Harry noted, a finger slipping in the crack. His Louis was completely hairless. “Up there as well.” He added, remembering the bare armpits he had seen earlier.

Louis was at loss at words. His husband was barely doing anything, but he already felt like exploding. A finger would make him come for sure, his body was sensitive to any touch and Harry’s fingers were agile and thick. He also loved the fact that Harry noticed how he had groomed himself for him. He might have waxed for his photoshoots, he had made sure no hair had grew back before coming to Harry’s office and had applied lotion all over his body.

“You’re stunning, baby.”

“Thank you!” Louis shouted, the words coming out as Harry was circling his dick with his other hand. He knew what it meant: he didn’t get to come just yet. At the same time, Harry’s pointer finger rubbed against his rim, and the little boy’s entrance clenched again, more slick cascading out of him.

He couldn’t help it, feeling high on Harry’s pre-rut pheromones. Being blanketed in Harry’s scent was a special feeling, and his inner Omega had missed it dearly.

When the finger finally breached his hole, Louis gasped loudly. If not for Harry holding his Omega’s dick tightly, he would have come on the spot. Waiting for Harry’s cock seemed never ending, when he had to take at least two more fingers up his ass before that.

Quickly, the Omega felt the finger pumping into him, the cold ring against his rim making him hiss in pleasure. “So good, alpha. More, please.” He asked politely. His voice was wrecked, cracking on the words, and Harry felt the heat bubbling even more in his body.

Breathing through his nose, he accepted Louis demand, adding one more finger in the tight heat. It was a tight fit, already, the rings fitting snugly in the Omega’s ass.

“Your little pussy is so wet and tight, darling. You’re such a sweet boy.” Harry commented, smiling almost fondly. Louis was pushing down on his fingers, taking them perfectly like a depraved angel, and he wiggled restlessly. The Alpha released his dick for a second to slap it lightly in warning, before circling it again and Harry’s own cock was an angry red, desperate for stimulation.

Louis was hopelessly trying to keep still, biting his bottom lip raw. He was whining like a child, not being able to control himself, his hands gripping the edge of the desk. He was so, so sensitive, wet and hard. And he had missed Harry so much, especially when he had learnt about his pregnancy. He had wanted to tell his spouse right away, but it wouldn’t have been as good on the phone.

They totally were going to be the kind of parents that forever had mind blowing sex.

“Daddy, I love you so much.” He sniffed, little tears forming when his hole was penetrated with a third finger. The glide was smooth, and when the three fingers hit Louis’ special spot, he gasped as the tears escaped his eyes, his long eyelashes getting wet in the process. He wanted Harry’s cock, thick, red and veiny.

“I love you too, Omega.”

And as much as Harry loved Louis, he was being merciless, holding the three-inch dick tightly as he was assaulting the boy’s entrance. After a few more thrusts, he felt like Louis had had enough prep, and he brought his hand to the Omega’s belly, spreading his slick fingers all over his tummy. Licking the remnants off his fingers, he moaned at the taste: Louis was a whole damn meal.

“You’re glistening with your slick, dirty boy. Your cunt is drenched with it, I shouldn’t have wasted time prepping you…” He stated in a deep voice. Louis looked spent, but he still hadn’t cum, and Harry was getting tired of holding his dick.

“I had planned on bending you over when I saw you there, but now that I know about our baby… a change of plans seems necessary. We wouldn’t want to hurt the little puppy. What do you think?”

The alpha accompanied his question with a flick on Louis’ hole that took Louis’ breath away. The blue eyes of the boy were shining with tears, ready to be taken, but Harry was taking his time and he waited a few seconds before answering.

“Daddy,” He whimpered. “I know I’m a cum dump for you to use… But I could ride you. I promise I’d ride you good, like a good Omega.” Louis swore, his cheeks getting redder at his own words.

Harry’s inner Alpha went crazy at that, gripping Louis’ hips and swapping their positions. The bulky man was now sitting on the desk, Louis in his lap, gripping his broad shoulders. The dainty man then realized that he was as naked as the day he was born, whereas Harry’s was fully clothed, his tie not even loosened.

“Daddy, you must feel so hot with all of that on.” Louis commented with a hazy look. Subconsciously, he was rutting against Harry’s dick, enjoying it in a new way now that his little thing was free. He also adored the fact that he could see his Alpha’s eyes much better, as well as the sweat forming on his forehead and his full lips smelling like his own slick.

“I do, love. Now stop grinding on me like a bitch in heat and undress me.”

Louis obeyed without even thinking. What his daddy wanted; his daddy got.

His fingers soon found their way to Harry collar, expertly untying his black tie. Louis was about to drop it, when the Alpha smirked, asking for Louis to put in on the desk for later.

Still in Harry’s laps, the Omega then took off his husband’s tweed jacket. The fabric felt nice against his fingers, and he was almost sad to take it off Harry. But Harry didn’t leave him any time to mourn the jacket, already demanding him to keep going, tossing away the clothing item.

Then came one of Louis’ favourite parts, a part that make him rut his pink dick harder against Harry’s bulge before getting reprimanded: it was time to take off Harry’s tailored shirt. The Omega’s fingers were shaking as he unbuttoned it, unveiling muscled pecs and toned abs decorated with tattoos.

Louis was irrevocably in love with Harry, but each time he saw his chest, he’d feel like falling in love all over again, especially when he slept on Harry’s hard but soft torso. Harry’s work in the gym really paid off, and Harry looked delicious to his Omega, who loved living tiny marks (his jaw was too weak to make bigger marks) all over him.

In brief, the boy got feverish each time he caught a glimpse of his Daddy’s chest – his favourite place not only to sleep on, but also to bite on.

“Stop drooling, and keep drooling, baby.”

Harry’s demand softened with the soft name, but Louis obeyed right away - his husband’s chest was absolutely wonderful, but his muscled thighs and giant dick really were something.

Getting off his alpha’s laps, he unzipped Harry’s trousers, making his hard bulge even more prominent. Giggling cutely, he couldn't help but mouth at it, stealing a curse out of Harry. In spite of the fabric between his lips and Harry’s sex, he could have gone at it for hours, if he hadn’t been so desperate. Louis loved cock in his mouth, but his slick was still gushing out of his hole, and he wouldn’t want it to go to waste.

Feverishly, Harry’s pants and underwear were removed, leaving his long cock exposed to a salivating Louis.

“Now, I don’t want you to make a sound Louis.” The Alpha said, gathering the boy in his arms and carrying him to his office comfy chair.

He sat down, his Omega small in his lap, looking at him with wet eyes. Louis was almost silently pleading for his dick, the little slut, and Harry knew he wouldn’t remain silent for much longer, hence why he had brought the tie.

“Don’t look at me like that, love. We’re almost there. Now, open your pretty mouth.”

Obliging immediately, Louis’ breath hitched when he realized he would get gagged.

“I’m gonna gag you with my tie. If it gets too much, hit my shoulder thrice. Is it okay with you?”

The Omega nodded enthusiastically, but it wasn’t enough to Harry. The Alpha wanted his explicit consent, his words, he wanted to be sure Louis was up for it.

“Words.”

“Yes, Daddy, please.” Louis exhaled loudly.

And Harry knew this tone. His Omega was close, he had been close to the edge for so long, and now, he couldn’t wait anymore.

The Apha tied the piece of cloth behind his Omega’s head so quickly the boy probably could have loosened the knot easily if he had tried. But Louis wasn’t, liking that Harry was still in charge despite the fact Louis would be the one riding.

When the Omega felt Harry’s hands encircling his waist tightly, he knew it was time, and the red cheeked boy raised on his knees. With his hand, he made sure the head of Harry’s cock as aligned with his bum and he took a deep breath before lowering himself, taking the entirety of his Alpha’s length in one go.

Harry groaned, and Louis came, tears building in his eyes and hole clenching furiously around his husband. His Alpha couldn’t be mad, he had been holding it for so long!

“It’s okay, Omega. You missed my cock, didn’t you? I sure hope you did, ‘cause I was going crazy without your tight little ass and your little princess parts.” The curly man smirked, leaving a trail of kisses on his Omega’s cheek.

The poor baby looked depraved, but he still wanted to ride Harry like there was no tomorrow and started his movements hurriedly. He was getting hard again quickly, the glide of his Alpha’s cock feeling incredible against his walls, and the sounds of his man only spurring him on - he happened to be conflicted between the want to ride Harry faster or to hold the man closer.

He silently settled on gripping Harry’s shoulders without relenting.

Louis was aware he was drenching Harry’s thighs with slick but it didn’t matter. Only Harry did. And he knew they were both very much enjoying Louis’ hips motions, Harry’s precum mixing with Louis’ slick.

At this point, Harry was gritting his teeth in an attempt to not come on the spot.

Louis felt amazing, and as the boy was riding him, he could almost see his belly bulging with Harry’s dick. The boy was exceptionally quiet. Before, the gag hadn’t always been enough for Louis to be completely silent, but that night, the omega was so dead set on pleasing his Alpha no sounds could be heard.

Squeezing Louis’ dick, Harry encouraged his boy to keep going up and down even faster, thrusting up when his boy reached his limit.

“You’re so good, baby, such a good Omega. You’re gonna be the best mummy as well, I know it already.”

That got a whimper out of Louis, and Harry know he had to knot now. They were both gone, and soon, he wouldn’t be able to pop one as his Omega would go further into his pregnancy.

Gripping at Louis’ hips, his thrusts got frantic, the knot catching at Louis’ rim a few times before it actually popped. They both came at the same time, the same breath stuck in their lungs, and Louis wetted Harry’s abs with drops of his cum.

The boy was spent, and immediately put his head on his Alpha’s shoulder, not even bothering to remove his gag. He had missed the man so much and was so content at the feeling of Harry’s cum flooding his hole. It was so good to be close to his mate again, and Louis felt like he was floating.

A hand came behind the Omega’s head to untie the knot before tossing the tie away, and soon, the room got quiet again, the mates cuddling on the office chair.

They were tied, but at peace, Louis close to falling asleep when he whispered sleepily: “Love you so much, Haz. You make me so happy. Coming back to you feels like coming home.”


End file.
